


It's my turn to—

by jongdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdae/pseuds/jongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jongdae can't differentiate nightmare from hormones and Baekhyun can't stop thinking about failed puppies. Warning: not that much of an elaborate conceit. More like just one of their typical practice sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my turn to—

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for my friend Feng, posted originally February 16 2015, on my livejournal.

“ _Wo hai zai yong bao zhe  
zai ku qi de ni  
na_ hhe _meng tai qing xi_  
xia yi miao wo ye jiu qing xing—”

“—No, no, no! Cut! Stop the music!" Luhan bellows, a frown upon his forehead, lips puckered, a shaking index finger pointing at Jongdae. "Chen, it's not 'hhe meng', it's 'e meng', both fourth-tone words. This is a crucial difference: you're practically saying 'hormone' instead of 'nightmare'. It kills the mood you're building up so nicely.”

“Yeah, sorry, I know, it just slipped,” Jongdae pouts, whines, puckers his lips even more than Luhan does, and Baekhyun just sort of hides a discreet smile with the back of his hand while he looks away, trying to find a bottle of water.

Baekhyun thinks Jongdae is too, too cute when he sings and gets stopped by Luhan, and he can't help but conjure up, in his mind, a puppy messing up on a performance and being just as mortified as the owner who keeps commanding “ _Rover, give me the paw, give me the PAW_ ”.

“It's okay,” Luhan replies, “I know it's not easy.”

Language accent barriers are tough to overcome. It's a given, and it shouldn't be something to laugh at, at all, Baekhyun tells himself, and he pushes his smile and the puppy imagery away as he takes a gulp of water. 

Besides, he himself has problems too. He's far from Luhan's perfect Chinese, and that's a given because both he and Jongdae are, after all, Koreans. He should just be super duper thankful that Luhan has so much patience. 

“Let's call it a day,” Luhan says flatly, and Baekhyun chokes on his water.

“Come on, Lu-ge, I'll get it this time ‘round,” Jongdae promises with a pouty and whiny face, and Baekhyun officially cannot get the upset pup image out of his mind anymore, and he can't help but smile into the back of his hand again.

“Nah, I'm not worried for you,” Luhan tells Jongdae earnestly before turning to Baekhyun, “I'm more worried about him.”

“Wait, what?” Baekhyun frowns deeply. Jongdae sighs into his hands.

“Anyways, it's okay, we should rest,” Luhan quickly gathers his things into his tote bag.

“Nah, he just has a silly date,” Baekhyun clarifies to Jongdae, who snorts, and Luhan turns his head sharply towards them, but just leaves them be.

“Well, I mean, heck, that's much better than being left with Chinese homework, no?” Luhan retorts snarkily, right before he walks out the door of the studio, leaving the beagles in a sort of staircase wit.

“Goddamn it, Baekhyun,” Jongdae whines, and Baekhyun can't help but like the sound of that whilst he thinks of failed puppies again.

“It's your own problem you can't get the word right,” Baekhyun huffs and crosses his arms, but it's crystal clear he's unable to get the smirk off his face while he tries hard to be serious. Jongdae pushes him in a cajoling way.

“No, no, no!” Baekhyun imitates playfully to the Apink tune while dancing to it, “cut! stop the music! Jongdae, it's 'niiighhttmareee' not 'hoooorrmoooonnneee'!”

Jongdae heaves a couple of sighs and just whines into Baekhyun's shoulder, and that's exactly what Baekhyun wants, so the latter is way beyond cloud nine, way beyond paradise.

“Come on! Let's pick it up from the start!” Baekhyun continues to imitate in the most irascible ways, “Five, six, seven, eight! Music!”

Jongdae stays silent as the music plays, and he just pouts against Baekhyun's shoulder.

“Come on!!!” It's Baekhyun's turn to whine. He resets the music. This time he starts singing, prompting Jongdae.

“Wo hai zai yong bao zhe, zai ku qi de ni,” he starts, and then nudges Jongdae who lazily throws back his head and sings along half-heartedly.

“Na hhe meng tai qing xi—”

“—E meng!”

“Na hhe meng tai—”

“—E meng!!”

“Na hhe—”

“E—”

Jongdae's kiss is mixed with abrupt roughness and softness, and Baekhyun sees dark spots in his vision and then flowers and then dark spots again, and he takes a bit more of the kiss before he just relaxes and closes his eyes and starts seeing stars in navy sea waves.

Finally, when Jongdae is certain that the older boy has no intention of annoying him with Chinese pronunciation, he breaks the kiss, lightly, and huffs as he stares, eyes a bit dark, into Baekhyun's half-lidded ones. He then gently kisses the corner of Baekhyun’s lips—the side with the small beauty mark—before backing away a bit more.

Then there's a sort of silent tension, and Baekhyun is dilly-dallying over whether he should plunge for another kiss or whether he wants to wait until Jongdae dives again. They just listen to each other's breaths for a while.

Baekhyun decides to dive for another, and this time he flings his arms over Jongdae's shoulders, bringing them an inch closer, a breath more united, a distance more closed, a kiss more intimate.

“It's not exactly _e meng_ anymore, huh,” Baekhyun concludes with a smile and crescent moon eyes, and Jongdae just laughs, realizing how cheesy and dumb this is all coming to.

“Xia yi miao wo ye jiu qing xing,” Jongdae singsongs into the tune, even though that line has long past. 

Baekhyun eyes him. "Let's pick it up from the start."

Jongdae whines; Baekhyun's heart skids happily. Jongdae then motions for Baekhyun's water bottle, and the latter complies and then watches, in a sort of trance, Jongdae's adam apple as he goes for a fourth, albeit indirect, kiss.

“I want you to harmonize with me,” Jongdae demands after the refreshment, eyes with a glint of yearning, and Baekhyun just smiles.

“What a hopeless romantic.”

“Just replay the song,” Jongdae punches Baekhyun's shoulder playfully.

“Okay, okay—” Baekhyun giggles, resetting the song, but neglecting the start count because Jongdae plunges for another quick kiss.

“ _—hai zai yong bao zhe_  
      yong bao zhe  
zai ku qi de ni  
     zai ku qi de ni  
na hhe meng tai qing xi  
     e meng tai qing xi  
xia yi miao wo ye jiu qing xing...  
qing xing…”

Silence ensues between them. Partly because it’s Luhan’s part now. Partly because they both realize how the harmony of the last line sounded so divine. The song continues softly.

“It’s my turn to kiss,” Baekhyun whispers into the gap, whispers to the tune where it’s supposed to be “ _it’s my turn to cry._ ”

“Go on,” Jongdae prompts.

But instead, Baekhyun breaks out into laughter.

“What.”

“You said ‘hhe meng’ though,” and then Baekhyun pulls a sadface.

“Oh shut up, Baekhyun.”

“Make me.”

And so Jongdae does.


End file.
